


Hope

by Felhesznelenev



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felhesznelenev/pseuds/Felhesznelenev
Summary: Leo watches Space Heroes marathon





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is made for the LEORAPHWEEK on Tumblr. Come and join the fun if you have time and/or love LeoRaph pairing!

Training was over. The Turtles were tired by Splinter's training lessons.

"Yame." The dojo echoed by Splinter's sharp voice. "We will continue tomorrow morning." He left the half dead turtles in the dojo.

"I don't know about you dudes, but I just don't wanna do anything for the rest of the day." Whined Mikey.

"Yeah." Leo agreed. "I kinda feel the same way." The leader stood up weakly. "I'll go and watching some Space Heroes marathon. Wanna join me?"

"Not me." The genius turtle shook his head.

"Yeah, count me out too." Added Mikey.

Leo looked to Raph but his answer would be the same like the others'. "Alright, have some rest, my brothers." He walked out from the dojo, headed to the kitchen to prepare some popcorn and drink for his marathon. Soon, Raph arrived the kitchen.

"Making some popcorn?" The red masked turtle asked.

"Yeah. Without it, the marathon would be just half awesome." Leo looked at the corns being popping out then he looked back at his brother. "Say Raph, wanna join me watching Space Heroes with me?"

"Nah, that show is not that interesting like a wrestling match."

"Yeah." Leo nodded slowly. He was hoping that he could spend some more time with Raph, at least a little bit before tomorrow morning.

The last corn popped out. Leo grabbed the popcorn and his drink.

"So, what are you going to do, Raph?"

"Lifting up some weight. Or playing a bit with Spike. Don't know yet."

"Alright. Well...have some rest." And Leo left the kitchen.

He sat down on the couch and turned the TV on and so the Space Heroes marathon began. Leo enjoyed the first ten episode. The popcorn was almost empty, just like the drink. The eleventh episode was always interesting for Leo. It was about an intergalactic war. There was a species called Krychinin. Their anatomy looked like the human's but their upperbody were scaly and fur covered their lower body. Their leader, Pomin Slijal started the war. Ryan and his team tried to bring peace with diplomacy. Of course in the original version, Captain Ryan blew their planet up, brought galactic peace but there was another version. A banned one that it never aired in most of the countries because of some uncomfortable content. Of course Leo had the banned version.

Captain Ryan landed on their planet, told Pomin to stop the war because mostly it happened by mistakes. The leader understood the situation, but the way making peace was different for them however. Mostly two person shaking hands, signing a contract and perhaps making a dinner party, but to make peace, another species had to spend a whole romantic night with the leader. This was a sign for them that different species can work together and live in harmony.

Ryan didn't like the Idea however, because Pomin Slijal was a male and the fact that they have sexual content with any gender inside their species made the Captain uncomfortable. Pomin told him how the date will go and how it will end. Everything was acceptable for Ryan, except the long kiss in the end. But peace won't happen until Ryan kissing the leader of Krychinin.

"Alright, let's get over with this!" Ryan pointed his finger up and he spent a romantic night with Pomin.

Leo always blushed at the kissing part, because Pomin and Ryan is like Raph and himself. They acted the same way like Raph and Leo. After the end of the episode, Leo paused the marathon and sighed deeply.

"I hope I can kiss Raph like that someday."

"What did ya say, Leo?" Raph just arrived in the living room, heard that someone mentioned his name. Leo almost jumped out from the couch, panted hard.

"Damn it Raph, don't scare me like this!"

"How's your marathon going?"

"Everything is fine. I'm just out of popcorn and drink."

"Should I make ya some?"

"That would be good."

Raph walked into the kitchen and Leo leaned back on the couch, sighed in relax.

"Maybe someday..." Leo thought about this to himself and waited for that moment when his lips will finally touches Raph's.

After a few minutes, Raph arrived back with two popcorn and two drinks. He sat down next to Leo.

"Alright Leo, I decided to join you."

Leo blushed and he pushed the play button. And they watched the remained episodes together.


End file.
